La vida sexual de Roy Mustang
by aurembiaux
Summary: Un día cualquiera en las oficinas de Central. Advertencia: contiene yaoi.


LA VIDA SEXUAL DE ROY MUSTANG

Era una tarde cualquiera en las oficinas militares de Central. Los subordinados de Roy Mustang vagueaban cuando la teniente Hawkeye estaba ausente, trabajaban cuando ésta les vigilaba, llegaban llamadas, se miraban documentos... y el coronel se besaba con Winry Rockbel en su despacho, sentado sobre la mesa y rodeándola con los brazos.

Cada día besas mejor –comentó él en una pausa para tomar aliento. Luego preguntó, como de pasada- Oye, ¿los Elric saben algo de lo nuestro?

Creo que sospechan algo –replicó Winry-.Pero desde que les sorprendí besándose en el baño los tengo comiendo en la palma de mi mano –añadió con una sonrisa maligna.

Ya veo –dijo Roy pensativo.''Bueno, es su problema'', se dijo. Iba a besarla otra vez cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mustang se sentó rápidamente en su silla y ambos recompusieron un aspecto normal antes de que él diera permiso para pasar.

Coronel, le traigo unos papeles de... ah, perdón, no sabía que Winry estuviera aquí – dijo Havoc entrando en el despacho.

No pasa nada, ya me iba- dijo Winry-. Ya veo que los Elric no están por aquí. Lamento haberle molestado, coronel Mustang.

No tiene importancia –replicó éste.

Creo que he visto a los Elric por el jardín –comentó Havoc.

¿Sí? Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego y gracias por todo.

Una vez Winry hubo salido, Havoc se acercó al coronel y dejó los papeles en la mesa, frente a éste.

Mire, éste es el más urgente, y éste nos lo manda...- mientras se lo explicaba, se inclinó hacia delante, tocando levemente el hombro de Mustang. Éste olisqueó y puso cara de sorpresa.

Hey, si llevas el perfume que te regalé...

Eh...sí –admitió Jean ligeramente sonrojado.

Humm...eso es que tenemos ganas de algo ¿no?-dijo Roy acariciando el trasero de su subordinado-. Sólo te lo pones en ocasiones especiales.

Estate quieto –protestó el otro intentando apartarle las manos... sin mucha convicción, la verdad.

Demasiado tarde –replicó Roy cogiendo el cuello de uniforme de Havoc para atraerlo hacia sí-. Sabes muy bien que ese olor me pone a cien...

Desgraciadamente, en aquel momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Jean se tiró instintivamente dentro de un armario, instantes antes de que entrara en la habitación Riza Hawkeye.

Coronel, aquí tiene los informes que pidió –dijo dejando varias carpetas sobre la mesa de Mustang. Luego miró a su alrededor-. Por cierto ¿no estaba por aquí el alférez Havoc?

¿Havoc? No ¿por qué lo dices?

Mmm- una siniestra sospecha asaltó la mente de Hawkeye, que sacó su arma y apuntó a Roy-.¿No me estarás engañando con Havoc, verdad?- preguntó con engañosa suavidad.

¿Quién, yo?¿Qué dices? Tú eres la única, Riza, te lo prometo- aseguró Roy con mucha convicción.

Humm- Riza guardó su arma-. Más te vale, Roy, más te vale.

Antes de salir se paró y añadió:

Ah, y tengo que traerle el teléfono del general Blanche, tiene que llamarle.

De acuerdo.

En cuanto la teniente atravesó la puerta, Havoc salió de su armario.

¿Podrías explicarme lo que acabo de oír? – preguntó furioso.

Eh...¡mira, se está abriendo la puerta!

Era verdad, alguien estaba girando el pomo. Havoc, que tenía muy claro que de ser Riza cenaría esa noche en compañía de los angelitos, optó por el camino más rápido: saltó por la ventana. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer piso, y entre eso y un disparo de Hawkeye...

Pero no era Hawkeye quien abría la puerta, sino Edward, que asomó la cabeza con aspecto malhumorado.

¿Se puede, coronel? –preguntó.

Pasa, Acero- dijo éste con aparente indiferencia.

En cuanto Edward cerró la puerta, su actitud cambió y sonrió a su superior.

No tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado despegarme de Alphonse – dijo acercándose y besándole. Luego se sentó sobre el escritorio-. Al final le he dicho que tenía que ir al baño y lo he dejado en el jardín.

Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho – dijo Roy sonriéndole. Y era totalmente sincero, le había evitado una escenita con Havoc.

¿Cuándo nos veremos? – preguntó Edward, colocando como al descuido su bota entre los muslos de Roy-. Hace tiempo que no voy a tu casa.

He estado ocupado- con otros amantes, se entiende. Le quitaban mucho tiempo.

Ya. Bueno, avísame cuando puedas. Yo me voy ya, o Alphonse pensará que me he muerto en el baño.

Hasta luego.

Apenas había Edward salido por la puerta cuando la cabeza de su hermano asomó por la ventana (ya no es una armadura, por cierto).

No tienes idea –comentó Alphonse entrando en el despacho- de cómo pincha esa maldita enredadera. ¿No te podían haber dado un despacho en la planta baja?

Ya ves –dijo Roy aún recuperándose del susto de verlo entrar por la ventana.

Oye, ¿qué hacía Havoc saltando antes por tu ventana?

Ehhh... –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- le perseguía una ex novia loca.

Pero si sus novias se las quitas tú –dijo Alphonse frunciendo el ceño.

Desde que estoy contigo es diferente –replicó Roy con una gran sonrisa. Deberían darme un Óscar, se dijo.

Oh...- gracias a Dios que aún era lo bastante joven para tragárselo. Abrazó a Roy y le besó.

El reloj dio la hora en ese instante y Al , sobresaltado, se giró para mirarlo.

Tengo que irme- dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la ventana-. Mi hermano está en el baño, pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver. Ojalá pueda volver a verte pronto.

Ojalá –dijo Roy sacudiendo la mano en un gesto de despedida, mientras Alphonse desaparecía.

Cuando se fue, el coronel lanzó un suspiro y enterró la cara en sus manos. ''Son las siete'' pensó ''y aún tengo que firmar esta maldita montaña de papeles. Y luego he quedado con la actual novia de Havoc...ésa cae hoy, seguro, aunque con este estrés creo que no voy a dar lo mejor de mí.¡Para que luego me llamen vago! Si yo trabajar trabajo, pero de noche. Y luego el Generalísimo dice que no rindo en la cama ¡normal! Agotado, agotado me tienen.''

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Por un instante se planteó no responder, pero en ese caso tendría que enfrentarse a las iras de Hawkeye. Decidió que sería mejor contestar.

Era Hughes. Resulta que esa noche estaba libre y en la ciudad... y con ganas de verle...

Roy lo pensó un momento. Una cena romántica, un bañito relajante, un masaje... mmm y si eso lo hacía con Hughes, seguro que esa noche se acostaría cansado.


End file.
